Tiempo pasado Tiempo presente Amor de luna
by Parkyazmin
Summary: ambos la abandonaron dejándola sola, una nueva misión que tiene que ver con una perla y viajar a través de un pozo, un nuevo mundo donde lo único que le llama la atención es la luna...la luna que ese ser lleva en su frente. "porque después de todo, yo Sakura Haruno, me enamore del Yōkai mas frió del mundo" " lo siento uchiha, pero ahora le pertenezco a el"
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? …

Des que EL se había ido trate de rehacer mi vida, me esforcé, en serio me esforcé en dejar de llorar por las noches, de insistir a naruto que lo trajera de regreso a la aldea, trate de cerrar mis sentimientos hacia el…pero nada funcionaba. Aunque después de ese día, ese día que fue el peor para mí, fue la gota que derramo el vaso y me hizo reaccionar.

Recuerdo que ese día la Hokage me había encomendado una misión con Hyuga Neji y Sai (los tres éramos ya ambus) la misión trataba de rescatar un grupo de ninjas que al parecer habían sido emboscados cerca de la aldea de la ola. Todo marchaba realmente bien, no nos habíamos topado con ningún problema en el camino, excepto claro, la frialdad de ambos tipos que me acompañaban. Al llegar a la aldea de la ola pude percibir un chakra algo conocido pero decidí ignorarlo. Después de haber encontrado al grupo (los cuales habían caído en la trampa de unos bandidos) que gracias a kami estaban bien decidimos regresar de inmediato a Konoha.

El camino a la aldea eran de aproximadamente un día completo, descansamos solos unos minutos cada dos horas de camino…hasta que algo, o más bien alguien capto nuestra atención.

- ¿Lo sienten? Ese chakra…-ni siquiera recuerdo haber terminado de escuchar a Neji, solo Salí corriendo hacia donde provenía ese chakra, y al llegar trate de flaquear y caer al suelo.

Frente a mi estaba el, Sasuke Uchiha, peleando contra kisame, podía verse claramente que llevaban bastante tiempo, sin embargo eso no me intereso, lo mire bien y pude darme cuenta de que ya no era el niño de 12 años del que estaba enamorada. Sus ojos mostraban más odio del que nunca vi en nuestros años de genin, su cabello seguía igual de negro y más largo, su cuerpo estaba más formado, tal parecía que sus entrenamientos habían dado frutos.

Podía ver claramente que él ya estaba fastidiado de pelear con kisame, sin embargo lo que nos sorprendió fue cuando de la nada el tipo azulado había desaparecido de la nada, y claro está, sasuke se había puesto furioso.

- Sasuke uchiha, renegado de Konoha, tendras que acompañarnos a la aldea- escuche claramente lo que Sai decía sorprendiéndome un poco-

- no es momento Sai!-lo mire furiosa para después tratar de acercarme a el- sasuke-kun, c-cuanto tiempo-sonreí sin poderlo evitar- sabemos que ya cumpliste con tu venganza, que vengaste a tu clan, sasuke ya es hora de que regreses a tu hogar.

-hmp… ¿porque habría de regresar?-me mira fijamente, su mirada no demostraba ningún sentimiento-¿para soportar a una inútil como tú que solo causa problemas? No eres más que una molestia-lo último lo dijo en un susurro y cuando menos lo espere lo vi correr hacia mí con un chidori en sus manos…el cual dio directo en mi estómago-

Lo mire confundida, dolida, decepcionada ¿este era el sasuke que amaba? Sabía la respuesta y era totalmente negativa. Sentía un gran dolor (y no producto del chidori) si no de que el atacara a una persona que el sabia le amaba a pesar de todo.

-¡SAKURA!-escuche mi nombre a lo lejos y una maldición de sasuke, baje mi mirada y vi un hueco en mi estómago producto del golpe dado por él, trate de enfocarlo después con la mirada pero él había desaparecido del lugar-

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en el hospital de la aldea, pude notar que todo mi torso estaba vendado, y por supuesto note al rubio hiperactivo a mi lado.

Después de ese día comprendí (a las malas) que ya no debía seguir procurando a sasuke, que su alma al igual que su corazón ya estaban más que muertos, nada en este mundo lograría regresar me al sasuke de antes. Después de que me recupere del fatal ataque me dedique a entrenar, Neji se ofreció ayudarme a cambio de que le ayudara a conquistar a tenten, cosa rara en alguien como él.

Los días pasaron, las semanas igual, y los años no se digan. Crecí más, mi cuerpo se desarrolló todo lo que se podía, mis habilidades ninjas habían mejorado tanto que ahora era una ambu de elite reconocida por la mayoría de las aldeas sin mencionar que era una de las más poderosas médicas ninja.

Sin embargo eso no evito que mi vida se volviera a derrumbar. Un día después de uno de los entrenamientos naruto había estado muy callado (cosa rara en el) en todo el día había estado ausente, tanto que casi lo había matado con unos de mis puñetazos. Algo malo presentía, sentía que debía sacarle la información así tuviera que obligarlo, pero justamente ese día era uno de los más atareados en el hospital.

Ya eran casi las doce la noche cuando Salí del hospital, al estar fuera del edificio pude notar varias miradas sobre mí (de los pocos ninjas que andaban a esas horas) lo volvía a presentir, algo había pasado…y no me había equivocado. Inmediatamente después de caminar unas cuadras Neji había aparecido delante de mí, sus ojos expresaban ¿lastima? ¿Decepción? No lo pude descifrar en ese momento, automáticamente lo seguí hasta la torre Hokage donde ella nos esperaba, y al entrar todos los de mi generación estaban ahí.

-yo… no sé cómo comenzar-susurro soltando un profundo suspiro- sakura esto te va afectar más de lo que te afecto el, esta noche, exactamente a las once con veinte minutos Naruto Uzumaki abandono la aldea

Silencio, en silencio estaban todos con una mirada llena de sorpresa y estupefacción ¿naruto se había ido? ¿Me había abandonado como…? Ese era el punto.

-se fue tras sasuke-logre susurrar después de la sorpresa- ¡porque dejo que se fuera!

Ya estaba fuera de mí, comencé a llorar, llorar de nuevo por alguien que me había dejado abandonada. Naruto se había ido de la aldea para ir detrás de alguien que no se tocaría el corazón para matarlo, pero sobre todo, no me había tomado en cuenta para su plan, porque después de todo yo era solo una simple MOLESTIA para ambos.

¿Cuánto paso desde el día que ambos rompieron mi corazón? Ocho años de que sasuke se fue y cuatro desde que naruto hizo lo mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

_hola! lamento si tardo en subir capitulo, la verdad tardare mas o menos un dia o maximo dos para actualizar, la facultad me tiene atareada aveces y no puedo venir, pero procurare subir capitulo en el menos tiempo posible. gracias a las que me siguen y me dejaron sus comentarios *-* me hacen feliz_

_comento que el primer capi y este (lo que esta en cursiva) son los recuerdos y pensamiento de sakura, a partir de la letra normal ya empieza la historia, espero les guste 3_

_¿Por qué seguía torturándome? Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Naruto se había ido de la aldea tras el traidor de Sasuke. Si, para mi Sasuke no era más que un traidor y asesino._

_Desde que Naruto se había ido todos me miraban con lastima, el equipo de Neji (más bien Lee) siempre trataban de estar conmigo para que no me "sintiera mal", el equipo de Ino me miraban de reojo como si en cualquier momento me fuera a derrumbar o quebrar, solo Tsunade sama era la que me trataba como cualquier ninja normal, claro con un poco más de cariño._

_Estaba harta de todo esto, ya no era la misma de hace años y aún me trataban así. Realmente había cambiado bastante mi personalidad, ya no era tan efusiva como antes, mi sonrisa era raro que alguien la viera, incluso mi forma de peinar y vestir cambio. Mi cabello era largo como cuando era genin, bueno mucho más largo, mis ropas ahora se ceñían a mi cuerpo (el cual según Jiraya estaba demasiado desarrollado) y mostraban un poco más._

_Ahora incluso era parte de los interrogatorios en la ambu, gracias a mis torturas lograba sacar hasta lo más oculto de cualquier bandido. ¿Tan fría me había vuelto? Si, tuve al mejor profesor de frialdad. Todos lo notaban y prefirieron poco a poco alejarse de mí._

_Supongo que a la mala aprendí a volver así, a alejarme de los demás, al menos de aquellas que solo me miraban con lastima o aquellos que solo me veían como un estorbo cuando en realidad ellos lo eran._

Desde esta mañana que desperté notaba a la gente algo… ¿diferente? Cada que veía a un compañero estos me saludaban entre nerviosos y como queriéndome decir algo. Pensaba seguir caminando cuando de repente Sai se interpuso en mi camino.

-feita, digo Sakura la Hokage quiere verte, bueno vernos en su despecho ya-me miro igual que los demás…nervioso-

Lo seguí sin protestar ni preguntar nada, llegando a la oficina de la Hokage ella me aclararía cualquier duda. Mientras caminaba mi mente se hacía ideas de lo que me podría decir ¿sería que Naruto había regresado a la aldea? ¿Sasuke lo había matado? ¿Los dos habían regresado? Está bien, eran ideas que me ponían de malas, de solo pensar en volver a verlos me hacía pensar al mismo tiempo en como golpearlos hasta mandarlos al hospital o al menos un coma.

Al entrar al despacho de la Hokage pude notar a varios de mis "amigos" sin embargo no vi ningún rastro de Naruto ni Sasuke. ¿Si ellos no estaban aquí entonces que es lo querían decirnos? Así que simplemente me pare junto a sai esperando la respuesta.

-Mande a llamarlos a todos ustedes por una sola razón-hizo una leve pausa como si le costara decirnos- hace muchos años, aproximadamente unos doscientos o mil, muy lejos de aquí , más allá de las grandes montañas, existían algunas aldeas algo diferentes a las que hoy en día se conocen. Al igual que en esta época existían ninjas y demonios, sacerdotisas las cuales casi todas están extintas y también grandes demonios. Pero lo único que no existía aquí era lo que se le conoce como La perla de las 4 almas o Perla de shikon, una perla bastante poderosa, tanto que quien la poseyera seria invencible-lo último lo susurro con pesar- hace unos meses sin saber cómo ni porque un rayo paso por el cielo, pocos lo vieron o detectaron, fue tan raro que mande a unos ambus a investigar…y a su regreso traían consigo un fragmento, un fragmento que a manos de Akatsuki o cualquier otro seria nuestro fin.-vinos como le hizo una seña a sai el cual en un pequeña cajita traía el famoso cristal, algo rosáceo y muy brillante.-este es un pequeño fragmento de una perla que se supone desapareció hace años y que sin razón alguna o más bien explicación alguna reapareció.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio ¿Cómo era posible que una perla que desapareció hace años de la nada volviera? Y lo peor ¿Qué pasaría si quedaban más fragmento regados por aquí? De seguro Akatsuki los buscarían en cuanto se enteraran.

-No sabemos la razón, pero tampoco nos arriesgaremos, uno de ustedes será el encargado de custodiar el fragmento, y de ser posible buscar los demás-nos miró a cada uno pidiéndonos rodearla para así estar más cerca de ella.- yo no escogeré al indicado, lo ara la perla.-y sin más uno por uno fue sosteniendo la perla en sus manos-

¿Qué se supone que debía pasar? Yo veía la perla ir de aquí para allá y nada pasaba. Paso a las manos de Ino y nada, las de Shikamaru tampoco causaron ninguna reacción, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee…nadie. Solo faltaba yo, y por alguna razón estaba nerviosa. Cuando Lee me la dio la tome con cuidado, al principio no pasó nada, solo veía un simple cristal, pero de la nada y sin poder explicar, comenzó a brillar. Era un brillo hermoso, realmente me transmitió por primera vez paz. Por primera vez después de años me sentí como la Sakura de antes.

-Te eligió a ti-escuche susurrar a la Hokage algo sorprendida.- no sé porque no me sorprende mucho, sabes lo que significa ¿verdad? De ahora en adelante tú deberás cuidarle Sakura, procurar que NADIE se apodere de ella, y por su puesto tendrás que salir a buscar los demás fragmentos si es que hay.

¿Enserio serio yo la que debía hacerlo? La perla había escogido a una persona que albergaba odio, ¿o es acaso que no era odio si no tristeza lo que tenía? El punto era que de ahora en adelante debería ser yo la que cuidase de esta perla. Supongo que al menos me mantendría ocupada buscando los dichosos fragmentos en vez de pensar en Naruto y Sasuke Uchiha traidor.

-Yo, realmente me sorprende todo esto, pero le juro que yo cuidare bien del fragmento Tsunade sama.-sonreí, creo que sonreí por primera vez después de mucho…esa perla me hacía sentir y actuar diferente.- parto esta misma tarde

No dije más, no quería despedirme de nadie, así que rápido Salí del despacho para ir a mi casa. Esa perla era muy poderosa, incluso si yo la usara me volvería más fuerte, y por consecuente debo protegerla con mi vida para evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas.

Al llegar a mi casa fui directo a mi habitación para hacer mi bolso, solo llevaría lo necesario, mis kunais, shurikens, pergaminos y algunos medicamentos que podrían serme de gran ayuda. No pude evitar pensar en esos dos idiotas que me dejaron, ¿qué pasaría si me los encontrara en el camino? Me daba una sensación de rabia y tristeza a la vez, sin embargo no podía andarme con miedos ni lágrimas, debía ser fuerte y dejarlos de lado, si ellos se olvidaron de mí pues yo lo aria de ellos. Solté un gran suspiro y mire esa foto de cuando éramos genin, ahí éramos felices, siempre juntos y unidos, me acerque más y la tome entre mis manos, Sasuke, Naruto…adiós. Me dolió, de nuevo me dolió despedirme de ellos, pero no había vuelta atrás, rompí la fotografía y la deja en el basurero que estaba a lado de la ventana, deje caer los pedazos de lo que una vez fue una vida feliz. Pero ahora comenzaría de nuevo lejos de esta aldea que solo me trae malos recuerdos de ellos, ahora andaría de acá para allá y quien sabe, tal vez conocería cosas nuevas e interesantes.


End file.
